It is well known to provide file cabinets or storing shelves with divider units to facilitate the keeping and proper arrangement of documents or articles of all types.
Known in the art is, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,073 (KING) showing a rack provided with a plurality of dividers. The dividers are mounted onto a special and unconventional rail system on the base member of the rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,558 (HESS) discloses a compartmented shelf provided with divider units having bottom tabs inserted into corresponding slots in the base panel of the shelf. To hold the divider units in an upright position, the shelf can be provided with an elongated locking member which is secured either to the base panel of the shelf to provide lateral restraining support for the tabs projecting under the base panel, or to the rear panel at the back for the shelf to provide backside support of the dividers.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,832 (KORDOWSKI) discloses a divider unit that may be fixed on a shelf by means of three aligned bottom tabs insertable into corresponding slots in the base panel of the shelf. Another tab is provided on the rear uppermost part of the divider, and is for insertion into a special retaining rail extending on the rear panel of the shelf. The divider unit is locked in place by a pin inserted in one of the bottom tabs.
Also known in the art are the following U.S. patents, which generally relate to filing systems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,902,166; 3,186,668; 3,248,079; 3,786,933; 3,872,802; 4,120,250; 4,228,906; 4,349,113; 4,349,171; 4,378,925; 4,405,052; 4,684,094; 4,697,712; 4,712,286; 4,733,841; 4,753,354; 4,852,839; 4,858,774; 4,904,110; 4,971,281; 5,038,539; 5,154,299; 5,167,391; 5,230,492; 5,265,740; 5,287,974; 5,392,902; 5,433,327; 5,472,103; 5,484,068; and 5,695,078.